


Everlasting flame

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A different choice is made, and an innocent life is saved.





	1. An arranged meeting

It was yet another night that Mickey met with his friends from Grey Terminal. Like usual, they got drunk and visited one of their usual hangout spots, talking about this and that. A small cough attracted their attention. A child, about seven years old, stood there.

"What are you doing here, little boy?" Mickey's words were slurred

"I've come to ask you a question, actually." the young boy inhaled and exhaled "What would you say or do if Gol D. Roger had a child?"

"What I'd say?" Mickey threw his head back and laughed "I'd say such a child is simply trash and should apologize for being born."

"Yeah." one of his companions said "If such a child existed, they should say something like "I am sorry I was ever born" during their execution!"

Mickey opened his mouth to say something, but a fist collided with his face

"What was that for?" Mickey addressed the boy, rubbing the wound

But the boy was no longer there.

-x-

"Let me guess, you asked the same question and received the same answer?" Sabo raised an eyebrow "I told you multiple times to stop asking random people. All they could give you are the rumors they heard. If you really want to know the truth, ask someone who knew your dad. Like Shanks, or Rayleigh."

The sobbing mass leaning against the tree said nothing.

"This is for your own good." Sabo continued "I am sure our little brother could talk to Shanks on your behalf."

"I don't wanna....." a small voice whispered

"You don't have a choice in a matter." Sabo's mouth was a thin line

-x-

"Hey, little brother." Sabo called out

"Yes, Sabo?" the boy in question looked up from the picture he was drawing

"You talk about Shanks a lot." Sabo had an easygoing smile on his face "Ace and i want to meet the man who inspired our little brother in person. Could you arrange that for us?"

"Shishishi, of course. Shanks is awesome, you'll see. He should be down at the bar. Don't mention this around him, but I think he's fallen for the barmaid."

Sabo and Ace followed their little brother as he lead the way. They were greeted by a young adult, who held a bottle of booze in one hand.

"Could we talk in private?" Sabo snuck a glance at their guide

"I'll be outside."

"There is a private room upstairs. You are free to converse there." the bar owner winked at Shanks

"Thank you, my lady." Shanks winked back "If anyone bothers you in any way, call me up, and me and my boys will come running."

-x-

"So what is it you wanted to talk me about?" Shanks sat down on the bed

"Surely you have heard about the 'Great Search', that took place eight years ago?" Sabo sat on the bed next to him

Ace closed and locked the door, and remained hovering next to it, feigning disinterest.

"Ah yes." Shanks confirmed "The Marines upturned every nook and cranny in an effort to find the Captain's child, but they never did. Then the rumors started out of the blue that the child died in his infancy."

"What if the rumors are fake?" Sabo continued "What if that child is still alive?"

"Why would anyone start a fake rumor?"

"To protect that child on Roger's behalf." Sabo said firmly "To honor his rival's last wish."

"That old coot, then." Shanks' grinned as he gathered the pieces together "Hmmmm.....never thought that Garp would be the type to start rumors.....but I guess there's the first time for everything, ne?"

"If you could meet that child, what would you say to them?" Sabo decided to cut straight to the chase

"I'd say that I want to know about them." Shanks replied "Why?"

"Hey, come join us." Sabo turned to Ace

Ace reluctantly did so, sitting beside Sabo on the bed

"Ace, meet Shanks." Sabo grinned "Shanks.....this is my sworn brother, Portgas D. Ace."

He waited for the older man to connect the dots. When he finally did, a warm smile appeared on Shanks' face.

"I'll go check how our little brother is doing." Sabo stood up "Be good, you two."

Before Ace could move or speak, Sabo already left the room and closed the door behind him

-x-

Ace, Luffy and Sabo returned to their shared home. Shanks came by shortly afterwards

"From what I heard, those boys are causing you trouble." Shanks spoke to their caretaker

"Yes, indeed. They're more trouble than they are worth."

"How about I take them off your hands?" Shanks offered with a smile, though his eyes seemed serious "And in exchange, you don't tell anyone any of them were here."

"I see.....you know the secret.......Very well then. But know this: if they get hurt, I will come after you and I will end you, famous pirate or not."

"All right." Shanks turned to the three "Pack your bags. You're going to be living with me now."

Soon the bags were packed and all three boys walked alongside Shanks. Luffy was in front, chattering with his idol about many things. Ace and Sabo walked behind them, silent. Soon, they saw their new home. People appeared here and there, preparing the ship for another long voyage.

"Welcome to your new home, boys." Shanks grinned


	2. Fix you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lights will guide you home  
> And ignite your bones  
> And we will try to fix you

Shanks was watching the sea, thinking about his newest crew-members, if they could even be called such. Sabo was full of vitality, and Luffy even more so. They would do well in his crew and would be the perfect smokescreen to cover the real reason he took all three of them in.

There was a sound of the approaching feet, and when Shanks turned around, he came face to face with his actual reason.

"You don't have to pretend." Ace joined Shanks in sea viewing "I am the reason we are all here."

His statement was met with silence.

".....you are right." Shanks finally admitted "But there is more to this arrangement."

Shanks raised his fingers to his mouth and whistled. It was a loud, shrill whistle. Immediately, both Luffy and Sabo appeared out of nowhere

"I need you boys to retrieve someone for me." Shanks smiled "Or rather, someone. She is about your age, and is the last Oharan. I don't want her to be caught by the wrong people. Your task is to locate and bring her here. Her name is Nico Robin."

The three boys had jumped at the opportunity.

"She was last seen on the nearby island." Shanks continued "I'll take you there, but after that, you're on our own."

And so the four of them boarded a boat and sailed off towards the island in question. Once they disembarked, all three of them headed deeper, but Luffy and Sabo suddenly found themselves yanked back by two stronger arms. They glanced up at Shanks, who put his finger over his mouth.

"He needs to go on alone?" Sabo understood

"Yes. Nico Robin happens to be called 'Demon child.' " Shanks revealed "If those two meet each other, they'll heal each other's spirit."

Sabo nodded

"Besides, Nico Robin isn't the only living thing on this island." Shanks continued "Rumor has it that this island is also home to Mera Mera no Mi. You two could occupy yourselves by fetching that fruit."

-x-

Ace eventually found her. Or rather, he stumbled upon her. She was leaning against the tree, clearly exhausted. And upon looking at her eyes, Ace saw pain in them. The same kind of pain that tormented him on the inside.

"Does the world hate you too?" he asked

"I am a thorn in their side." she confirmed "I am what they fear the most. That's why they are chasing me. They want to lock me up in the darkness so that I'd never be able to get out."

Ace said nothing. He pulled a loaf of bread from his pouch and broke in half. He gave one half to Robin and kept the other half for himself.

The two children ate in silence. 

"Do you want to come with me to our ship?" Ace asked when they were done with food

Robin agreed, and so the two of them returned to the ship. Shanks and Sabo were already waiting for them there. Sabo held a strange fruit in his hands, one whose texture resembled small flames. Sabo and Shanks motioned for Ace and Robin to follow them to the ship. There, tied to two wooden poles, was a banner. It read 'LEGACY'.

"Thanks to the efforts of our youngest crew members, we managed to find the two things we were looking for: Nico Robin and this. And today, we welcome both of them to our crew."

Shanks snaked an arm around Robin's shoulder, while Sabo lifted Mera Mera no Mi up in the air for everyone to see.

"But how can a fruit join a crew?" Ace and Robin asked at the same time

"A crew member shall eat it." Shanks said easily "This fruit is a Logia, therefore, its class is one of the rarer classes in the world. A fruit fit for a King, or his legacy, in this case."

"I present this fruit to you, big brother." Sabo knelt down on one knee, holding Mera Mera no Mi up for Ace to take "Use it well."

"Is this some sort of joke?" Ace wanted to storm away

"No. This is very genuine, and a part of the plan." Sabo smiled "Robin coming here is a part of the plan as well."

"What kind of plan?" Ace asked

"We know about your.....condition." Shanks took over "We know how much you hate yourself. We were hoping that by doing this, we could help you overcome it."

"Please, eat it." Sabo tried again "It is your dad's legacy."

This time, Ace took the fruit.


	3. The challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitebeard arrives to chat with a fellow Emperor. He leaves with two new family members.

"Children, meet Whitebeard." Shanks introduced "He came here for our annual chat."

Ace and Robin were the first to approach the giant man. There was something about him that that put both of them at ease.

"Are these your newest crew members?" Whitebeard asked

"Not yet, no." Shanks grinned 

Both Ace and Robin could have sworn that Whitebeard's eyes had lit up upon hearing this statement.

"Well then, I challenge you." Whitebeard unsheathed his bisento sword "If I win, those two will be transferred over to my own crew, gurararara!"

"I accept." Shanks said easily "Kids, leave us."

Ace and Robin, as well as Sabo and Luffy, were quick to oblige. As soon as they disappeared below deck, Shanks turned to Whitebeard, just in time to dodge his strike.

"Why Ace and Robin in particular instead of all four of them?" Shanks inquired

"Those two have darkness festering inside of them, a darkness that requires a special kind of love to vanish." Whitebeard stated "A kind of love you won't be able to give them, gurararara."

-x-

"So basically, Shanks and Whitebeard are having a duel with the two of you as a prize?" Sabo raised an eyebrow

"That's the gist of it." Robin confirmed with an amused look

"Though I don't know why." Ace was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed "The only thing that comes to mind is that he wants our Devil Fruits."

"I don't think Whitebeard is that shallow." Sabo shook his head "He doesn't seem to be the type who would do something like this for the power of Devil Fruits."

-x-

"I think you'd find that I've won our little wager." Whitebeard was kneeling over downed Shanks, leaning against his bisento

"Fair enough." Shanks chuckled "Ace and Robin are all yours."

"Good, gurararara!" Whitebeard laughed

"Do we really have to separate....?" a small voice piped up

Ace and Robin were at the doors, and Luffy and Sabo stood behind them

"It's for their own good." Shanks assured his favorite disciple "One day, you'll meet them again, and when you do, they'll be whole."

"Let's go, gurararara!" Whitebeard laughed as he scooped Ace and Robin up, before turning around and heading towards his own ship

"Goodbye, Ace." Sabo called "Goodbye, Robin. Never doubt what I've told you."

-x-

"You don't have to tell me what had caused the darkness in your heart just yet." Whitebeard assured the two children "Not until you feel comfortable to do so."

Immediately, both Ace and Robin had relaxed

"Now, let me introduce you to your new family." Whitebeard chuckled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story would focus on Ace and Robin and their struggle to overcome their issues from now on. I love those two to bits and pieces.


	4. New life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family are people you can rely on.  
> A family are people who will fight on your behalf till their last breath.  
> A family are people who will support you when you are at your lowest.

"You don't know who you are dealing with?" Haruta glared at the bounty hunters "You tried to kidnap my eight-year-old little sister for a bounty. That kind of bullshit won't fly with me or the rest of my family. I am feeling generous, so I am letting you off with a warning. But if you try this again, I will make you wish you have never been born."

At this statement, Ace, who was behind Haruta, froze on the spot. Haruta apparently noticed, because he turned around to look at Ace with gentle eyes.

"Sorry." Haruta apologized "That last statement must have slipped."

Ever since Ace revealed a part of his darkness, uttering how you wish that someone was never born within his earshot became strictly taboo among the crew. While there was only one ironclad rule on the ship, to never harm a comrade, there were unspoken rules which were just as important, and this was one of them.

The apology and the fact that Haruta's hand rested on Robin's head in a protective manner made Ace relax.

"It's getting late." Haruta remarked "We should head back before they wonder where we are."

-x-

"That guy is trouble." Robin blurted out "If you know what's good for both us and you, you would keep him off this ship."

Squardo, one of allied Captains, was coming to visit. Robin knew how much he hated Roger due to several crew members mentioning it. She also knew that his presence here would mean that the situation could escalate rather quickly.

"What makes you think so, child?" Whitebeard gave her a gentle look

She caught Ace's gaze and the minute nod he gave her

"I'll tell you in private." Robin told him

Whitebeard lead her to a cabin and they disappeared within. Nobody knew what they were talking about - except Ace - but when they came out, Whitebeard had a solemn expression on his face

"Robin is right." Whitebeard announced "It's better to keep Squard off this ship, otherwise this meeting could end in disaster."

His announcement was met with curious stares as he walked over to Ace and laid a hand on his shoulder

"Instead, we'll visit him on his ship while Robin and Ace guard ours." Whitebeard added "Oh, and I want to talk to you later, son."

-x-

It was almost dark out when Ace entered the cabin

"I suppose Robin told you who my father was." Ace said without preamble "You wouldn't have made such a decision otherwise."

"Indeed." Whitebeard confirmed "It is best to keep you two separate until Squardo gets over his hatred."

"Good." Ace smiled "That makes this easier."

His eyes asked the silent question.

"No, I am not throwing you off this ship." Whitebeard laughed "I would be unable to help you overcome your darkness if I did."

It would take a long time, but Ace and Robin knew it would be worth it in the end, as did Whitebeard and his crew.

"The sins of a parent aren't the sins of the child." Whitebeard stood up "I want you to remember that."


End file.
